


Sailor Stars in Distress

by TomEn



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: Because Sailor Stars deserve some hentai too.





	Sailor Stars in Distress

A short story written during a discussion at Discord. Just a PWP, nothing more.

Sailor Star Fighter moaned when the fat, old man pinned her to the wall of the club, licking her face with his tongue as his palm reached down, under her shorts, rubbing her womanhood. She tried to break free, but he was way too strong. Looking up his arm, she could see Sailor Star Maker spread on the table and Sailor Star Healer forced to sit on some fat dude lap and kiss him.

She made a cry when man's fingers ripped the material of her panties and begun to probe her moist pussy. She never felt that weak and helpless before. He closed her lips with a kiss, inavidng her mouth with his tongue. Sailor Star Fighter squirmed, but there was nothing she could do to free herself from his hands. Juices down her legs as he fingered her. Her knees trembled. Man removed her bra and tossed it away, revealing her breasts. 

Fat man grinned, cupping her breast and squeezing it hard, while his order hand worked between her legs, driving Sailor Star Fighter absolutely crazy. Girl moaned helplessly, feeling like a toy in his brutal hands. "Your body wants me hard dick inside you, I can feel it" he said, whispering to her ear. Shiver run down her spine when she realized what was his idea. She doubled her efforts to free herself, but he just cupped her between her legs and squeezed hard, stopping her resistance 

She could see Sailor Star Maker's legs spread wide and up, with some dark skinned man between them, humping the helpless girl. She moaned loudly, calling him to stop, but this resulted with some laughter only. Finally someone closed her mouth with his cock. Sailor Star Healer knelt on the floor and jerked two cocks, with sucking the third one. 

“See, your pals made a good sluts" smiled the man and used his hand to spread Sailor Star Fighter's legs a little wider. Her eye went wide with shock when she saw his big, veiny cock touching the entrance to her pussy. "Now it's time for you to be dicked" he said and penetrated her wet womanhood. Her cry echoed in the club as her cherry was popped and the some fat stranger made her a woman in the corner of the dim lit, shady club.

As the man continued to assault her defenseless pussy, Sailor Star Fighter mind was in mess. She panicked, aware that she's raped. But there was something that was feeling strangely good. At first it was painful, but now she could feel the pleasure as well. Man continued to kiss her with full tongue. She never noticed when she wrapped her long, slim legs around him, pressing her body to his.

Feeling that the bitch is breaking, man increased the speed, fucking her with a series of long, deep thrusts, his cock sinking completely in her womb. Her tight pussy wrapped around his veiny manhood, swallowing it. Sailor Star Fighter moaned wantonly as the rape continued. She couldn't fight the pleasure anymore. Man pressed her body to the wall, enjoying her moans. He noticed that she stopped any resistance. Thinking that the bitch is not very close from being properly cock whipped, he did his best to fuck her as long as he could, before finally shooting the big load inside her.

His sperm dripped from between her trembling legs as the man lead barely conscious Sailor Star Fighter through the club. He pushed her on the floor, right next to her fellow scouts. Both Sailor Star Healer and Maker had most of their costumes torn appart, their bodies battered, with a cum leaking from her mouths and pussies. Soon all of them were lined up, next to each other. Three man approached them from behind and sunk their cocks into their pussies, while three more begun to face fuck helpless Sailor Stars.

Triple dicking continued, since there was a big number of man willing to fuck three beautiful, long legged tomboys. Each of the Sailor Stars was fucked in her pussy at last five times and had to swallow equal number of the loads. Cum sloshed inside her bellies and dripped down her tighs and chins. They moaned wantonly as the men dicked them. Finally, when the last men cum inside them, three leashes were attached to their necks. Quick auction was performed and three richest club guest left the place with their new sex slaves crawling obediently on the leashes.


End file.
